


Taste

by Pepperskullss



Series: Tokyo ghoul readers [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, ghoul stuff, reader is a ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: People were scared to learn about this 'butterfly ghoul'.The reason they called you that? You would come in to a person life like a fragile girl and leave without a word only to come back and attack.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 so don't mind the errors. I was a little lazy to go back and rewrite this

The smell of human flesh was pleasurable. The way it tasted was like ecstasy flowing down your throat. The sound of ripping flesh and the screams made you smile as you had to do this every time you were hungry.

People were scared to learn about this 'butterfly ghoul'. 

The reason they called you that? You would come in to a person life like a fragile girl and leave without a word only to come back and attack. Your kagune? It was the Ukaku type so you had wings that resembled butterflies wings.

Once people had started talking about you, you went into hiding to the 20th ward so the investigators would not hunt you down.

-

"Who is this butterfly ghoul you mentioned earlier?" Kaneki asked Touka while he cleaned one of the tables. Touka stopped making the coffee and looked at the male.

"She-" Before Touka could explain who the ghoul was the door opened to the shop as you walked in with a small smile. "Welcome." Touka said going back to the coffee stopping the conversation with Kaneki.

"Welcome!" Kaneki chirped. Turning around fully he smiled at you just as you put your hand up and sat down at the table that he just cleaned. "How may I help you?" Putting the towel down, Kaneki kept his gaze on you as you sighed and looked up at him.

"Coffee please." Taking your eyesight away from the boy, you noticed that he had an eyepatch and looked at him again with curiosity. "Excuse me. How come you have an eyepatch?" You asked Kaneki.

Kaneki's eyes widened as he looked to the side with a drop of sweat sliding down his cheek. Tilting your head you blinked watching the male look away from you.

"Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head and started scratching his cheek. 

"N-no, sorry!" Kaneki turned on his heel and went to get you a coffee as Touka took the male by the collar rushing out of the area making you blink.

"Did I say something?" Looking straight ahead to see a wall you sighed tapping on the table with your fingers looking bored.

A few minutes had passed without seeing Kaneki or Touka; Wanting to hurry up and drink your coffee, you kept on sighing looking towards the door both teens left through. Looking at the door again, you saw it open with Touka dragging the male out by his collar again as he flailed his hands about.

Amused by the scene in front of you, you giggled seeing Kaneki blush and being pushed towards you with a coffee in his hands. "Sorry for the wait! Here is your coffee miss." Kaneki said rather quickly. 

"Thank you. May I get your name? I haven't seen you here before." Looking up from the coffee to see the male, he smiled slightly towards you.

"I just recently started working here. Im Kaneki." Nodding to the male, you smiled back at him and took a sip of the coffee feeling content to how it tasted.

"Nice to meet you Kaneki-kun. Im _______." Putting the cup down you sighed and looked back to Kaneki. "Care to chat for a little bit?" 

Kaneki looked back to see Touka busy with another customer and looked back to you and nodded. You watched him sit in front of you with a nervous feel to him. "I-i can't chat for too long or Touka will kick my ass." His eyes moved to the table as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Its ok. I know how Touka is." You giggled as you saw how Kaneki acted. "You seem like an interesting guy Kaneki-kun."

-

Months after, you kept on going to Anteiku getting more and more curious to the new worker. His personality made you smile for him being more the reserved type, also when you would tease him, he would blush and stutter making you laugh at how cute he was.

"Welcome _______! Coffee today?" You nodded as you walked through the door seeing a cheery Kaneki making a coffee behind the counter. Reaching your spot by the window, you sat down and hummed as you were going to ask the male to see a movie when he wasn't busy with work.

"Here you go _______." Kaneki said and sat in front of you. 

"Thank you Kaneki-kun." You gave him a smile as you took a sip of the coffee being entranced by the taste of it. Sure, it was different than how Touka or the manager made it, but it was still good. "I wanted to ask you something though." Putting the cup down, you looked to the male.

"What is it?" He tilted his head a little.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Kaneki shook his head. "Do you want to go see a movie?" The males face flushed slightly.

"S-sure." Scratching his cheek in a nervous habit, you smiled and took another sip.

"How does two o' clock sound?" Kaneki nodded to you and excused himself as another customer came through the door.

-

"Kaneki! Sorry im late. I had to deal with something." You yelled as you reached Kaneki who was leaning against a pole by the movie theatre.

"I-it's nothing!" He said as he stepped away from the pole to stand in front of you.

"Before we go see the movie, I want to show you something." Taking his hand in yours, you dragged the male into an alley making sure no one was in sight.

"W-what do you need to show m-me?" You ignored him as you dropped your bag and lent up to his neck sniffing his scent letting out a soft moan. 

"Mmm, you smell so good Ka-ne-ki~" You purred out with a grin on your face. Kaneki's face paled as you sniffed him.

Startled, Kaneki pushed you away to see your grin and paled even more. "_-_______?" 

"Hmm?" Looking up from his neck to his one eye you smiled to see his expression change.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I was curious to how you smelled. You smell partly like a ghoul and partly like a human. Its very nice." You licked your lips as you lent up towards him only to lick his cheek this time. Feeling a little bold to the male, you moved your mouth to be only a few centimeters away from his lips. Smiling, you kissed his lips roughly noticing how soft his lips were on yours.

You pulled away from his lips quickly after as he looked at you with shock. Kaneki's reaction made you smile as you place your tongue on his jaw and traced down to his neck.

"Your skin also tastes nice~" You purred as your teeth slightly grazed where his shoulder met his neck. He shivered slightly at the way you were acting. "I wonder how you taste~" After saying that, you opened your mouth wide as your eyes turned red and bit down making Kaneki gasp biting his lip to stop him from screaming.

His hands clenched tightly by his sides when you bit onto his shoulder. The taste of his flesh made you moan in how sweet he was. 

Pulling back, you took some skin gnawing on it with a grin plastered on your face. 

"_-_______?!" Kaneki gasped falling to his knees holding on to the open wound on his shoulder from you. Looking up at you with sweat dripping down his face from the pain, Kaneki was shocked to see your red eyes.

"Ka-ne--ki~ Your skin is so flavorful!" You finished part of the skin you had ripped and licked your lips some more as you kneeled in front of Kaneki.

"Y-you're a ghoul?" You nodded and cupped the males cheek smiling.

"I am~ You know what they call me?" Kaneki shook his head keeping his eye on your red ones. Your lips reached his ear as you whispered. "The butterfly ghoul~" He shuddered at how close you were and bit his lip again.

Kaneki's face paled as he heard you say you were the ghoul he had heard about. Closing his eye, he sighed and pushed you away.

"Oh?" A little shocked to him pushing you away from him, you sat on your knees looking into his brown eye. You licked your lips again bringing your face closer to his once again and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Mmph!" Kaneki tried to push you away but you took advantage and crawled to his lap sitting on his legs. Tilting your head, you placed your hand behind his neck and kissed him harder as he tried harder to push you away not wanting you to kiss him.

Pulling back you nipped his lip and smiled. "You're mine now." Kaneki's face was drained of any blood and stared at you with worry.


End file.
